The Twelve Kingdoms 2 : Celestial
by Kaze Tsubaki
Summary: Una nueva reina aparece en Kou , Youko la conoce demasiado a pesar de que no comparten lazos de sangre , pero si los del corazon. Podra esta nueva reina sacar de la oscuridad el reino de Kou , como lo hizo Youko con Kei hace años atras .
1. Chapter 1

**Hola , bueno estaba un poco aburrida y decidi hacer un fic de este anime que me encanta , no soy una buena escritora pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo , espero que les guste . Este capitulo es corto .**

**Criticas , Piedras , Tomatazos y Torturas en los review los aceptare con todo gusto .**

**Los personajes de The Twelve Kingdoms le pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono ( yo los quiero para mi )**

**Prologo**

Bajo el sol del mediodia , Youko estaba parada en medio de ese gran valle rodeada de cadaveres de soldados muertos a causa de esa absurda batalla , era su 200 aniversario como reina y vez de estar celebrando con su kirin , reyes aliados , estaba en Wa ya que que el gobernador de esa provincia se rebelo en contra ella y gano tantos camaradas ,sosteniendo una pequeña guerra en contra de los que se opusieron saliendo perjudicados algunos pueblos , el que estaba Youko fue uno de ellos , mientras ella trataba de respirar a causa de su esfuerzo observaba los alrededores viendo el resultado del conflicto cuando es provocado por personas que no tenian sabiduria ni intelecto , solo se dejaban llevar por la corrupcion y la codicia de tener mas .

-Gracias a Tentei , que se acabo todo – dijo Youko mientras guardaba su espada Suigūtō en su vaina , de momento frente a ella apareciero Hankyo el shirei de su kirin Keiki .

-Shuujo , ya no hay mas enemigos en el este , el gobernador fue detenido por el ejercito provincial de Baku – informo el shirei , Youko suspiro aliviada - ¿ Que desea que haga ahora Shuujo ? - pregunto Hankyo al ver a la reina que habia quedado en silencio .

-Ve a ver a Keiki , tiene que estar preocupado ... dile que estoy bien y que ire en cuanto termine los asuntos aqui – ordeno Youko para ver como el yoma desaparecia . Ella empezo a caminar para fijarse que en la lejania que ya estaban algunos soldados de su ejercito liderados por su general en la espera de su reina .

* * *

Mientras que en el reino de Kou , un joven kirin de cabellos rubios casi blancos y de piel palida usaba ropa negra estaba parado frente a la puerta de su reina , su rostro reflejaba preocupacion ya que en los ultimos meses ella habia descuidado su deber politico ocasionando problemas en Kou .

-Shuujo , por favor salga de la habitacion … tiene una reunion con el chosai y los ministros – decia calmadamente en la espera de que su reina saliera .

-No ire – fue lo que se escucho del otro lado de la puerta – No quiero saber de politica , no me gusta nada de esto – su voz parecia aflijida , el kirin suspiro .

-Shuujo – dijo con suplica , su rostro ahora era impasible pero sus ojos reflejaban decepcion y tristeza , un kirin nunca debia hablar mal sobre el rey que elegia , ellos nacian para servirles sin opcion a nada , el la habia escogido como su reina aunque no la sentia apta para hacerlo , pero no podia negarse a la voluntad de los cielos .

-No se por que me eligistes Kouki , yo no sirvo para esto … vete – ordeno la reina en su habitacion , Kouki al ver que la reina no iba a salir decidio retirarse . Kouki era el joven kirin de Kou , era el tercero ya que sus antecesoras Kourin , habian muerto a causa del Shitsudō , y si su alteza seguia en las mismas el sufriria el mismo destino .

-Ni siquiera yo tengo la respuesta – dijo en voz baja mientras caminaba , si los kirin podian desear algo , el hubiera deseado escoger a una buena gobernante que sacara de la oscuridad al reino de Kou y con eso pensamiento se dirigio hacia donde estaba el chosai esperando a su majestad .

* * *

Youko se acerco al general de su ejercito real , el cual parecia preocupado , estaban en la pequeña aldea que habia sido destruida sin quedar ningun sobrevivientes antes de que ellos llegaran .

-Shuujo … ¿ esta bien ? - pregunto mirandola , Youko lo miro con una leve sonrisa mientras caminaba seguida de el .

-Si Kantai , solo un poco exhausta , dime que ocurrio en la cuidad – ordeno con amabilidad , Kantai asintio para entonces empezar a contarle todo , pero Youko no prestaba atencion ya que habia escuchado un ruido que le llamo la atencion asi que detuvo y miro hacia todos lados . Kantai miro la actitud de su reina .

-¿ Ocurre algo Youko ? - pregunto con la familiaridad que ella pedia , esta parecia buscar algo con su mirada .

-Escuche algo – fue la respuesta de ella , Kantai agudizo su oido pero no esccucho nada .

-Debe ser el viento – dijo , pero entonces escucharon un ruido , el cual reconocieron como un llanto.

-Un bebe – dijo Youko – Ordena que busquen – añadio para entonces buscar por todos los escombros y cenizas de lo que quedaba de la aldea , Kantai alzando la voz , dio la orden y empezaron la busqueda , Youko buscaba y buscaba pero no encontraba nada a pesar de que el llanto era mas fuerte , tenia que estar cerca . Miro a sus soldados pero estos estaban en las mismas . Pasados unos minutos cuando sintio el llanto a solo pasos de ella , abrio los ojos horrorizada , frente a ella estaba una mujer sin vida tratando de proteger con su cuerpo algo , un enorme pedazo de madera encima de ella impedia ver que era , pero Youko estaba segura que ahi estaba el bebe ya que su llanto se escuchaba con claridad – ¡ Kantai ! - exclamo ella , este salio rapidamente a su encuentro – Ayudame – pidio a la vez que intentaba sacar la pesada madera , el general con un minimo esfuerzo la levanto sin problemas echandola hacia un lado , Youko se acerco , destapando la manta que lo cubria , vio a la criatura mas hermosa despues de un kirin , el bebe tenia la piel blanca , su poco cabello era azabache y a pesar de que lloraba , Youko pudo ver el ambar dorado de sus ojos . Con delicadeza la cogio ante la mirada de todos mientras calamba su llanto . Youko no pudo describir que sensacion sintio cuando tuvo a la bebe en sus brazos pero lo que si estaba segura era que queria protegerla .

-Youko , podemos llevarla a un rike – dijo Kantai mientras miraba a su reina meciendo al bebe , se veia rara , Youko y delicadeza no concordaban pero se le veia feliz . Youko nego con la cabeza .

-Iie , ira al palacio – dijo ella caminando con la bebe dejando a Kantai mudo ante su respuesta .

* * *

Keiki caminaba preocupado frente a la entrada del palacio , habian pasado ya seis horas desde que recibio el mensaje de Youko por medio de Hankyo . A veces su reina podia ser magnifica en asuntos del reino pero en sentido de ser puntual y de no preocupar a nadie era casi un fracaso . Cuando ya estaba al grado de enviar sus shirei por ella cuando una sirvienta se acerco .

-Taiho , Kei-ou ha llegado – anucio haciendo una leve reverencia y se retiraba , Keiki salio rapidamente donde ella . No tardo mucho en encontrarla ya que escucho su risa junto a la de sus damas de honor , Suzu y Shoukei cuando solo estaba a pasos de ella pudo ver que ellas estaban cerca de Youko que parecia cargar algo .

-Shuujo – dijo con alivio Keiki , Youko se volteo con una esplendida sonrisa que dejo atonito a Keiki , hacia años que no la veia sonreir asi desde que habia dicho que se sentia sola .

-Keiki – dijo ella , este pudo notar el bulto envuelto en mantas que ella cargaba , miro interrogante a su reina pero su duda fue respondida por un leve llanto , Youko empezo a mecer el bulto y Keiki entendio que era un bebe … pero que hacia su reina con un bebe .

-Shuujo , ¿ porque tiene usted un bebe aqui ? - pregunto un poco de confusion , Youko sonrio al ver que la criatura se habia callado .

-Es una bebe huerfana , de la aldea donde ocurrio la batalla – respondio Youko , pero Keiki no queria saber de donde era sino que hacia ella con la criatura .

-¿ Y por que esta aqui ? - pregunto sin entender , Youko se acerco a el y le ofrecio el bulto , Keiki la miro dudoso pero no se nego , con sumo cuidado fue cogiendo a la bebe con la indicaciones de Youko , la criatura era hermosa penso Keiki , su pureza podia competir con la de un kirin .

-Ella esta aqui , porque creo que Tentei lo decidio – dijo Youko , Keiki miraba a su reina expectante – Keiki ... estas cargando ahora a la princesa del reino de Kei – el kirin abrio los ojos ante la noticia , queria replicar , decir algo pero no pudo , su reina se veia demasiado feliz y uno de los deberes de un kirin era hacer su rey feliz , asi que bajo su rostro con resignación , definitivamente le habia tocado una buena reina pero la mas imprescindible .

-¿Cual es el nombre de la princesa , Shuujo ? - pregunto Keiki , Youko sonrio al igual que Shoukei y Suzu , sabian que el no tardaria en aceptar a la bebe , despues de todo un kirin es compasivo .

-Su nombre sera ... - empezo a decir para luego callarse como si estuviera meditando la respuesta , pero rapidamente los miro - .... Etsu – revelo , Keiki y Shoukei la miraron sin entender pero Suzu sonrio mas ya que si sabia el significado del nombre – Significa ''celestial '' de donde vengo – aclaro ella mientras volvia a coger a la bebe de los brazos de Keiki .

-Celestial – repitio Keiki mirandola

-Si , Tentei me dio un regalo , y fue celestial … algo que iluminara en la oscuridad - dijo Youko acariciando la cabeza de la bebe – Bienvenida , Etsu princesa de Kei – y diciendo esto le dio un beso en la frente con suavidad , compartiendo su alegria con su kirin y amigas que observaban a la futura princesa de un reino o tal vez de algo mas .

**Gomensai , espero que les haya gustado , de verdad estaba aburrida asi que los hize . El proximo domingo actualizare , no soy una buena escritora , aclaro que soy principiante pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo . Como dije criticas en los reviews , bueno hasta la proxima . Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola , esperaba por lo menos un review , pero eso demuestra que soy un fracaso como autora , pero ni modo aunque no reciba nada , seguire escribiendo ya que es lo que me gusta hacer . Aviso que este capitulo puede ser corto ya que estoy escribiendo capitulos para mis otros fics .**

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier cosa por favor en los reviews , que los recibire con mucho gusto . **

**Los personajes de The Twelve Kingdoms o Juuni Kokki le pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono ( hare lo que sea para sean mios jeje )**

**Una nueva Reina para Kou **

Era una hermosa mañana en Kei , especialmente en el palacio real Kimpa ; a pesar que todos estaban ajetreados a causa de la fiesta de inmortalidad de la princesa . Keiki caminaba por los pasillos del palacio observando a los sirvientes corriendo de un lado a otro llevando preparativos . De momento los sirvientes se detuvieron y se situaron en un lado para hacer un reverencia , la reina estaba pasando junto con sus damas . Seguia igual de joven pero Keiki sabia que ella habia madurado en su interior .

-Shuujo – dijo Keiki a la vez que hacia una leve reverencia , Youko solo le contesto con una sonrisa y el kirin prosiguio a caminar al lado de su reina .

-Veo que todo estan muy ajetreados – dijo Youko , Keiki asintio – No es muy normal que una princesa se le de ahora la distincion de sennin .

-Todo es por la princesa – contesto Keiki , Youko lo miro , aunque no lo demostrara Keiki se habia encariñado .

-Hablando de ella , tiene que estar lista dentro de unas horas , los invitados empezaran a llegar igual que los reyes vecinos y kirin , buscala – ordeno ella para dejar a Keiki rezagado . Keiki caminaba hacia las habitaciones de musica que la princesa se pasaba a veces cuando no ayudaba en cosas de la corte , cuando entro , no la vio a ella sino a una sirvienta limpiando , asi que se acerco , esta al verla se asusto y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto .

-Has visto a la princesa , se supone que estuviera aqui – dijo Keiki , la sirvienta nego con la cabeza , dandole a Keiki una leve espina sobre donde debia estar ; asi que saliendo de la habitacion miro a su sombra .

-Kaiko – dijo mirandola , del suelo salio la mitad del torso de su nyokai – ¿ Hankyo esta con la princesa ? - pregunto

-Hai , Taiho – respondio ella , Keiki se quedo pensativo , pero la miro de nuevo .

-¿ Sabes donde estan ? - pregunto aunque tenia el leve presentimiento sobre donde estaba .

-Estan en la capital , mi señor ... desde esta mañana cuando la princesa salio de la corte – respondio ella , Keiki suspiro resignado , definitivamente aunque no compartieran lazos de sangre , la princesa no le gustaba seguir las normas , igual que su madre .

-Traiganla – ordeno el , su nyokai asintio para entonces desaparecer , Keiki se quedo mirando al cielo pensando porque el dia se sentia extraño , a lo mejor algo iba a ocurrir y con ese pensamiento se dirigio a buscar a su reina para decirle sobre el paradero de su hija .

* * *

Una persona caminaba entre la multitud del pueblo cubierta de una capa negra que le cubria sus ropas reales , estaba estusiasmada ya que casi nunca bajaba a la capital , a menos que fuera escondidas .

-Hime , tenemos que volver , recuerde que hoy es su fiesta – dijo una voz que salia desde su sombra , pero ella la conocia demasiado para saber que era su guardian . Asi que se volteo para verla dejando ver su rostro blanco y cabellos negros mientras que sus ojos ambar dorados transmitian amabilidad .

-Te preocupas demasiado Hankyo , todavia falta – respondio ella con una sonrisa , escucho al shirei suspirar , haciendo que soltara una leve risa . Comprando unas frutas se dirigio hacia un callejon para evitar la multitud pero algo le corto el paso haciendo que se asustara y soltara sus frutas de golpe . Hankyo salio de su sombras para situarse frente a ella en accion de protegerla pero se calmo al ver que era Kaiko la nyokai de su señor , la cual miraba a la joven con desaprobacion .

-Hime , el taiho me envio a buscarla – dijo la nyokai , Etsu suspiro con una sonrisa mientras recogia las frutas del suelo .

-Sabia que esto no iba a durar – dijo para entonces montarse encima de Hankyo y retomar vuelo dejando a la capital atras . - _Nunca tendre una vida muy normal –_ penso ella sujetandose del shirei mientras volaban en direccion al palacio .

* * *

Mientras que en el reino de Kou , para ser exactos en su palacio , tres personas hablaban en una habitacion , dos de ellos era jovenes y uno tenia apariencia de niño .

-Vamos Kouki , solo es una fiesta – dijo Rokuta el kirin de En a su amigo el solitario kirin de Kou , hacia años que su reina se habia suicidado ante una rebelion del palacio , y en todo ese tiempo Kouki no habia elegido un nuevo rey y sus amigos kirin estaban preocupados por su actitud solitaria.

-No lo se – respondio monotamente Kouki , Rokuta suspiro y miro a Taiki , el cual decidio intervenir .

-Es mejor Kouki , asi pensaras mejor sobre el futuro del reino – dijo Taiki , ya habia crecido y ahora parecia un joven de 18 , igual que Kouki . Su cabello negro estaba a mitad de espalda y estaba muy alto . Kouki se quedo callado meditando su respuesta , por lo que Rokuta y Taiki pensaron que no iria , disponiendose a irse pero algo se los impidio .

-Solo ire de paso – dijo Kouki , sus amigos se volteron y sonrieron y dirigiendose a el , lo arrastraron fuera de la habitacion .

-Ya veras que te sentiras mejor , asi conoceras a la princesa del reino – dijo Rokuta con una enorme sonrisa , la cual Kouki no respondio .

-Es verdad , Etsu-sama es una princesa muy compasiva , se lleva con todo el mundo , te caera bien – dijo Taiki ya fuera del palacio , mientras que frente a ellos aparecian sus shireis esperando a ser montados .

-No lo creo – fue su respuesta , seria y sin vida ; Taiki y Rokuta se miraron preocupados pero no dijieron nada , disponiendose a montar para ir al palacio real de Kei donde esperaban sus señores .

* * *

Habian pasado una hora desde que habia llegado al palacio para entonces soportar los regaños de Keiki . Ahora Etsu estaba en su habitacion , estatica y con los brazos levantados a medias mientras que sus sirvientas le colocaban cantidades de telas para vestirlas , ella miraba al techo con incomodidad , no le gustaba vestir extravagante , preferia cosas sencillas por lo que Keiki decia que se parecia mas a Youko . Cuando sintio que le colocaban en la cintura una cinta ancha para amarrar el vestido bajo su mirada mientras que la sirvienta mayor le indicaba que tomara asiento para peinarla .

-Deseo algo sencillo Shunyei – dijo Etsu a la sirvienta que asintio , a los pocos minutos se miro al espejo , su ropas reales eran negras y doradas , las cuales combinaban con sus aspecto , su cabello estaba recogido con unos delicadas pinzas de oro . Se veia muy hermosa penso ella pero tanta exageracion no le gustaba .

-Te ves hermosa – dijo una voz femenina detras de ella , ella miro a traves del espejo a su madre vestida con su atuendo de reina ; las sirvientas hicieron una reverencia y salieron del lugar . A pesar de que Youko tuviera 16 , Etsu que solo era un año menor la miraba con un profundo respeto como si fuera alguien mayor .

-Madre – dijo Etsu inclinando un poco su cabeza - ¿ Que ocurre , todavia no ha empezado la fiesta ? - pregunto mirandola , Youko nego con una sonrisa .

-No , solo pase para verte primero y entregarte esto – dijo a la vez que le entregaba una pequeña caja ; Etsu la cogio con curiosidad , miro a su madre que le apremiaba que la abriera , asi que lo hizo . Dentro de esta habia un hermoso collar con un dije de tres piedras juntas , sus colores era azul , verde y vino ; los cuales Etsu reconocio como los de los reinos de En ,Tai y Kei .

-Es hermoso – a penas podia hablar por la emocion que sentia , Youko cogio de sus manos el collar para colocarselo en el cuello a la vez que le hablaba .

-En-ou y Tai-ou y yo incluida decidimos darte un regalo unico ; estas piedras son del pais de Shun , hablamos con su rey diciendoles nuestra peticion , el dijo que estas piedras ayudan a mantener la mente clara en los problemas y te ayuda a elegir el camino correcto ; espero que te sirvan – dijo Youko situandose delante de ella y depositaba un beso en su frente .

-Gracias – dijo Etsu sonriendo , escucharon un ruido y vieron a Keiki parado seriamente en la puerta de la habitacion .

-¿ Ocurre algo Keiki ? - pregunto Youko amablemente , ya estaba acostumbrada a la seriedad de su kirin .

-Los invitados acaban de llegar – anucio este , Youko asintio para entonces mirar a su hija .

-Ire a adelantarme , te veo alli – dijo y se dirigio a la salida , saliendo seguida de Keiki , dejando a Etsu mirando la imagen en el espejo a la vez que sujetaba el collar regalo de su madre .

* * *

Youko caminaba silenciosa y con la mirada perdida por el pasillo al lado de Keiki , el cual noto el estado de su señora .

-¿ Que ocurre shuujo ? - pregunto Keiki preocupado por su reina , Youko dio un leve respingo saliendo de sus pensamientos .

-Solo es que … algo me inquieta – respondio ella con deje de preocupacion .

-Si es por la princesa , Hankyo esta con ella – dijo Keiki , Youko nego con la cabeza .

-No , no es eso … no importa , prosigamos a la fiesta – dijo ella con una sonrisa que era finjida la cual Keiki noto pero no dijo nada . Caminaron unos minutos mas hasta que llearon el lugar de la recepcion el cual estaba perfectamente decorado para la occasion , cuando notaron su presencia se inclinaron como señal de respeto , a su encuento salieron En-ou y Tai-ou . Youko los saludo formalmente igual que ellos .

-Kei-ou , nada mal – dijo el rey En para molestarla , Youko se sonrojo levemente a la vez con sonreia abiertamente .

-No digas eso – dijo Youko avergonzada , Keiki se habia separado de ella y se dirigio hacia donde estaban reunidos los kirin de Tai , En , Sai y Kou .

-¿ Donde esta la anfitriona de la fiesta ? -pregunto Tai-ou

-Pronto estara aqui , tiene que estar quejandose de su ropa – respondio Youko , a lo que el rey de En y Tai se echaron a reir .

En una esquina de la sala principal , estaban los kirin de los reinos . Sairin se habia ido al lado de su señora dejandolos solos . Cuando Keiki se acerco a ellos , pudo conocer al kirin de Kou , el cual parecia una copia de el , pero este era mas joven y con un aire solitario .

-Kouki , el es el Taiho de Kei … Keiki – presento Taiki , Keikilo miro con interes cosa que no hizo el otro , sintio que lo jalaban de la manga de su ropa asi que vio a Rokuta .

-No te preocupes , te acostumbraras … esta asi desde que su reina fallecio – dijo Rokuta en voz baja , Keiki asintio demostrando que lo entendia . En ese momento sintieron mucho movimiento y vieron como anuciaban a la princesa del reino .

Kouki miraba sin interes todo lo de su alrededor , pero cuando mencionaron que la princesa de ese reino estaba presente quizo ver quien era , no sabia si era curiosidad o simple aburrimiento , pero lo hizo ; pero cuando la vio sintio que se quedaba sin aire , que esa simple figura mas joven que el la sentia imponente , ella miraba a todos con amabilidad y ternura entonces sus ojos se encontraron , Kouki sintio que ella le inspiraba el mayor respeto del mundo ; abrio los ojos al entenderlo …. la habia encontrado .

Taiki y Keiki miraban a la princesa cuando sintieron que la persona que estaba detras se movia , Kouki los esquivo para poder caminar hacia el frente donde estaba la princesa , Taiki se petrifico y Rokuta abrio los ojos .

-No puede ser … Kouki … Etsu-sama - Taiki no podia pronuciar mas palabras al ver como el kirin de Kou se acercaba a la princesa , solo habia una cosa que podia ser y no querian creerla . Keiki se encamino rapidamente hacia su reina que estaba al lado de la princesa .

-Oh Tentei – solo pudo decir Rokuta a la espera de una gran escena .

* * *

Etsu hablaba animadamente con su madre y con los reyes de En y Tai a quien consideraba como padres . Sintio un poco el ambiente diferente cuando se encontro con la intensa mirada violacea de un joven palido y de cabello rubio casi blanco . Etsu le sonrio por cortesia ya que sabia que por su fisico que era un kirin . Pero lo que hizo el kirin la dejo espetufacta …. el kirin se arrodillo delante de ella , todos lo que estaban en la sala enmudecieron .

-Q... ¿ Que haces ? - pregunto Etsu nerviosamente al mirar su postura , si esto era lo que su madre le contaba , no podia ser verdad . Youko miraba incredula la escena a la vez que era sosteniada por Keiki ya que se habia tambaleado por la impresion .

-Le otorgo la corona por la voluntad de los cielos , juro nunca abandonar mi puesto ante su trono , acepte mi proteccion y la promesa de los cielos – recito el kirin de Kou a Etsu , pasados unos segundos nadie dijo nada , tampoco Etsu que parecia estar procesando todo . Ella miraba al kirin que seguia en la misma posicion si moverse , instintivamente llevo su mano al collar que le habia regalado Youko , esa accion sorprendio a esta . Entonces Etsu comprendio que si su destino era ese , ya no podia hacer nada , asi que sonriendo resignada miro al kirin que seria su acompañante para toda la vida .

-Acepto – contesto ella , Kouki levanto el rostro y miro a su nueva reina , se quedo atonito al ver que ella le ofrecia una mano para que se levantase del suelo , todos sonrieron ante esa escena , eso demostraba la amabilidad de la nueva reina . Kouki dudo por unos minutos pero al ver el rostro de Etsu , la tomo sin dudar . Etsu miro a su madre , la cual ya no parecia ver a su hija sino a una reina , sorprendiendo a su hija le hizo un saludo formal igual que los demas reyes . Kouki estaba a su lado .

-Que tengas paz y mucha prosperidad en tu nuevo reino – dijo Youko serenamente , aunque no le gustara , su hija ya era la soberana del reino de Kou , ya entendia su inquietud antes de la fiesta , era sobre eso .

-Te deseamos que seas una excelente reina , como lo es tu madre – dijieron el rey de En y Tai , Etsu asentia a cada palabra , de repente sintio que la vision le fallaba y perdiendo sus fuerzas se desplomo al suelo .

-¡ Shuujo ! - dijo Kouki alarmado y preocupado arrodillandose a su lado , igual que Youko y Keiki .

-Hay que llevarla a una habitacion – dijo el rey En , Kouki asintio y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo la cargo , siguiendo a la reina Kei y los demas . Los que estaban en la fiesta trataban de asimilar lo sucedido . Taiki y Rokuta se quedaron en el salon por orden de sus señores .

-Esto sera interesante de ahora en adelante – dijo el kirin de En , Taiki lo miro pero no dijo nada .

* * *

Youko esperaba impaciente a la persona que estaba atendiendo a Etsu , a los pocos segundos la puerta de su habitacion se abrio dejando ver a un hombre mayor . Youko se dirigio rapidamente hacia el , igual que Kouki y Keiki .

-¿ Como esta ? - pregunto preocupada Youko , el hombre le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora .

-Esta bien , diria que solo fue la impresion , ahora esta despierta – anuncio , Youko dio un respiro de alivio , le iba preguntar si podia verla pero alguien se le adelanto .

-¿ Puedo verla ? - pregunto Kouki , parecia demasiado preocupado , mas que Youko haciendo que en ella apareciera una sonrisa que demostraba alegria y resignacion . El hombre mayor asintio , asi que Kouki entro . Keiki se situo al lado de su reina , Youko lo miro .

-Shuujo – solo dijo Keiki , Youko sonrio , no parecia fingida pero tampoco verdadera , y sin decir nada se fue del lugar dejando a los reyes de En y Tai confundidos por su accion .

Kouki al entrar en la habitacion , vio que la unica luz que habia era la de la luna que iluminaba especialmente la cama , donde estaba Etsu sentada . El kirin se acerco donde su reina y se arrodillo a su lado , Etsu no lo miro pero sabia que estaba ahi .

-No tienes que arrodillarte – dijo ella en un susurro audible , Kouki la miro fijamente mientras se levantaba del suelo .

-Es mi deber … usted es mi reina – dijo Kouki , para entonces Etsu mirarlo , el joven kirin vio el ambar dorado de los ojos de ella resplandecer como luces en la leve oscuridad que habia .

-Nuestro deber sera con Kou y sus personas – dijo Etsu , la respuesta sorprendio a Kouki , para sonreir satisfecho , apenas hacia unos minutos la habia elegido y ya estaba pensando en el bienestar de un reino que no conocia , sus amigos kirin tenian razon sobre ella , era una excelente persona .

-Si usted lo dice , asi sera Shuujo – dijo Kouki haciendo una leve inclinacion con su cabeza , Etsu sonrio , su kirin le recordaba a Keiki respecto en seriedad aunque tambien fisicamente .

-Solo espero ser una buena reina – dijo ella levantandose con dificultad negando la ayuda de Kouki que le ofrecia – Soy joven y a veces lo jovenes somos imprescindibles – decia ella caminando hacia el balcon de su alcoba seguida de Kouki ; este entendio el temor de ella .

-No estara sola – dijo el , Etsu se volteo para verlo , el kirin parecia mas blanco por la luz de la luna pero su rostro reflejaba la seguridad de sus palabras – Tendra muchas personas que podran ayudarla en su recorrido , tiene a los reyes de En , Tai y su madre la joven reina de Kei , asi que no tema … yo tambien estare a su lado , por muchas cosas que ocurran … Tentei la eligio por medio de mi y tuvo que tener una buena razon pero yo mirandola creo que no se equivoco … tiene pureza , compasion , amabilidad , fortaleza ; cosas necesarias en un rey , no hay nada que le sobre , sera una excelente reina – dijo Kouki viendo como los ojos de Etsu asomaban algunas lagrimas a la vez que sonreia .

-Gracias – solo pudo decir ella a la vez que le ofrecia una mano para que se acercara , esta vez Kouki no dudo y la agarro , los dos se quedaron observando el cielo , pensando en todo lo que tendrian que afrontar de ahora en adelante , especialmente Etsu , ya no era princesa de un reino sino la soberana de uno y como lo hizo su madre hace años , tendria que enfrentar todo lo que viniera adelante sin temor alguno , despues de todo ya no estaba sola , penso ella mirando a su kirin .

**Como ya dije , cuando hice este fic , estaba matando el tiempo ya que estoy escribiendo otros , no soy una gran autora pero hago lo que puedo . Gracias .**

**Por favor dejen un review , creo que no cuesta mucho ;) , no estan obligados , solo digo . Acepto cualquier critica con gusto . **

**Sayonara **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno por lo menos recibi dos reviews y eso me puso contenta . Sigo la continuacion ya que Nambelle quien es la persona que me los dejo , quiere saber mas . **

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de asesinato o tortura por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Los personajes de The Twelve Kingdoms o Juuni Kokki le pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono ( pero estoy rogando que sean mios ) **

**Primer Decreto **

Cuando Etsu abrio los ojos esa mañana fue que todo lo que habia pasado fue un sueño , pero al sentarse en su cama noto que estaba equivocada ; el cuarto era diferente al que tenia en Kei , levantandose se dirigio hacia el balcon que tenia su cuarto , pudo observar los demas edificios del palacio real de Kou , se sentia rara muy lejos de su hogar ; nego con su cabeza ese pensamiento .

-Este es mi nuevo hogar , tengo que acostumbrarme – se dijo a si misma , de repente un ruido la hizo voltear , era la puerta abriendose dejando ver al kirin del reino ; Kouki caminaba seriamente hacia Etsu , esta no pudo evitar de nuevo compararlo con Keiki .

-Shuujo , me alegro que haya despertado – dijo Kouki haciendo una reverencia , Etsu suspiro .

-Kouki , ya te he dicho que no me hagas reverencias – dijo Etsu haciendo un gesto con su mano

-Perdoneme Shuujo , pero es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer – replico el kirin para entonces voltearse y dirigirse a la puerta abriendola , a los pocos segundo entraron cinco sirvientes que tenian sus cabezas bajadas en señal de respeto . - Ellas le ayudaran a vestirse y arreglarse – añadio al ver que la joven reina miraba con curiosidad

-¿ Que es lo que hay hoy ? - pregunto Etsu sentandose en una silla

-Hoy se reunira por primera vez con los ministros y el chosai del reino , tendra una seccion semanal con ellos sobre asuntos del reino – recito Kouki , Etsu asintio , era logico , la habian coronado reina hacia ya tres dias no podia zafarse de ellos . Kouki hizo de nuevo una reverencia y se retiro del lugar . Mientras Etsu era atendida por sus sirvientas , recordo a su madre , despues que habia aceptado el trono de Kou .

_Flashback_

_Etsu caminaba hacia la habitacion de su madre , ya que segun los reyes de En y Tai , se habia retirado del lugar sin decir palabra . Llego hasta la puerta y toco suavemente ; desde el interior escucho la voz de ella permitiendole entrar ._

_-Madre – dijo Etsu dudosa , caminando por la habitacion que estaba un poco oscura , pudo notar que estaba sentada y que no estaba sola , Keiki estaba con ella , parado fielmente a su lado . - ¿ estas bien ? , Tai-ou y En-ou me dijieron que te fuistes sin decir nada – Etsu se acerco a ella arrodillandose a sus pies , Youko no tenia ningun rastro de lagrimas pero sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario , parecian que querian llorar pero no se atrevia .-Madre – dijo esta vez Etsu en un susurro triste . Youko estiro una mano y suavemente toco el rostro de su hija ._

_-Sabes que te amo mucho – dijo Youko , Etsu asintio – Te enseñado todo lo que se , Yo y Keiki te hemos inculcado y enseñado todo para que fueras una excelente princesa y lo eres ; ahora recoge todo lo aprendido para que seas una reina capaz de sacar de su oscuridad a Kou – Cada palabra que Youko decia parecia quebrarse pero con su fuerza de voluntad no lo iba hacer delante su hija . Keiki observaba silencioso la escena , sabia que su reina sufria mucho al tener que separarse de lo que mas amaba , pero no habia opcion ._

_-Madre , sabes que lo hare – dijo Etsu , mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla la cual Youko retiro _

_-Nada de lagrimas , sonrie para mi – dijo Youko , Etsu abrio los ojos sorprendida , aunque su madre estuviera sufriendo , queria que ella le sonriera , lentamente una leve sonrisa aparecio en su boca , haciendo que la reina de Kei la imitara . _

_-¿ Los vere de nuevo ? - pregunto Etsu , Keiki que estaba en silencio miro a la nueva reina de Kou ante esa pregunta -¿ Keiki ? - Etsu miraba al kirin de su madre el cual la miraba con una mirada penetrante para luego verlo asentir , Etsu se levanto ante la mirada de su madre – Prometo ser una buena reina , como lo eres tu – dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta ya que su kirin la esperaba en su habitacion . _

_-No tienes que prometerlo , se que lo seras – respondio Youko , Etsu sonrio para entonces salir de la habitacion , cuando cerro la puerta escucho claramente el sollozo de su madre y la voz de Keiki diciendole que se calmara . Etsu bajo la mirada pero no dijo nada para entonces dirigirse a su habitacion ._

_Fin del Flashback _

Etsu salio de sus recuerdos cuando una sirvienta habia dicho que habian terminado , un poco desorientada miro el espejo que estaba frente a ella , la imagen que veia sentia que no era ella . No era que no le gustara su ropas , no podian negar que eran hermosas , pero pensaba que tenia en exceso ya que estaba acostumbrada a la sencillez a pesar de que fue princesa . Suspiro resignada , despues haria algo con todo eso , ahora lo que importaba era la reunion , asi que salio de su habitacion cuando lo hizo se sorprendio al ver a su kirin esperandola , Etsu dudo que Kouki haya esperado pacientemente todo ese tiempo .

-Vamos – dijo Etsu cuando Kouki la miro , este asintio para empezar a caminar por el largo pasillo .

* * *

Rakushun que tenia su forma humana estaba tomando el te en un balcon del palacio real Kimpa de Kou , a su lado estaba Youko silenciosa con la mirada perdida , no habia tocado su te para nada .

-Youko , no ganas nada estando en ese estado – le dijo Rakushun a su amiga , Youko lo miro vagamente y sonrio levemente .

-Lo se Rakushun , pero es dificil no estarlo – respondio ella para mirar a la lejania , su amigo la entendia , tambien extrañaba a Etsu .

-Todos en el palacio la extrañan , Suzu , Shokei , Kantai , ellos la conocieron desde que era una bebe , no tienes que sentirte asi … sabes muy bien que ella estara bien – decia Rakushun , pero Youko no lo miraba a pesar de que lo escuchaba , el tenia razon , todos en el palacio se sentian tristes y el palacio estaba en silencio desde que Etsu se habia ido a Kou . - ¿ Que te dice tu corazon sobre como esta ella ? - pregunto su amigo , Youko lo miro sorprendida pero no dijo nada mientras meditaba su respuesta , al cabo de unos segundos lo miro .

-Que ella esta bien , que hara todo lo que este a su alcanze para ser la persona que ella me dijo – respondio Youko a la vez que una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios , esta vez sorprendiendo a Rakushun ya que era la primera sonrisa auntentica desde que se habia ido Etsu . Solo pedia a los cielos que todo se le saliera bien a la nueva reina de Kou .

* * *

Etsu escuchaba bueno eso intentaba a los hombres de su corte , a pesar de que estaba cansada tenia el semblante neutro , de vez en cuando Kouki se le acercaba para preguntarle si estaba bien pero despues adoptaba una postura silenciosa cuando algun ministro hablaba . Etsu apenas decia algo no por que no queria sino que cada vez que lo intentaba alguien empezaba hablar , asi que empezo a cansarse de la situacion . Cuando el ministro de leyes empezo a hablar , Etsu decidio intervenir .

-Los he escuchado por mas de dos horas y lo unico que he oido son cosas sin sentido – empezo a decir Etsu en voz alta , los ministros y el chosai quedaron en silencio rapidamente al escuchar a la reina y Etsu pudo escuchar a Kouki diciendo Shuujo en un susurro – Podrian parar e ir al grano rapidamente , no me gustan los rodeos – esta vez su voz sono muy seria , haciendo que los ministros se movieran incomodamentes en sus asientos .

-Shuujo , lo que tratamos de decirle es que imponga mas leyes en contra los kaikyaku y los hanjyuu ; son una plaga que solo trae perdicion al reino de Kou – dijo el chosai adelantandose a los otros , Kouki pudo notar que su reina apretaba el puño ante esas palabras .

-Ya veo , ahora puedo ver como son en realidad mis ministros y mi chosai , juzgan a las personas por no ser de aqui o por su apariencia – empezo a decir Etsu – No me interrumpas – ordeno con dureza cuando el chosai iba a decirle algo – Ya que soy la reina y como todavia no he dicho mi primer decreto esta seccion se acaba aqui , no hay nada mas que hablar – y diciendo eso Etsu se fue sin mirar a nadie , mientras que Kouki iba rapidamente detras de ella ; dejando a los ministros y al chosai espectufactos por su forma de actuar muy diferente a la anterior reina . Cuando vieron que la reina no estaba en las cercanias se reunieron rapidamente .

-Esta reina no sera nada manipulable como fue la otra – dijo el ministro de finanzas , los otros asintieron

-Hasta le hablo fuerte a Ren-sama – dijo el el ministro de leyes refiriendose al chosai que era de mediana edad pero de semblante serio .

-Si ella no hace nada , nosotros tendremos que hacerlo … no me gusta que me dirijan y menos una insignificante reina – dijo el chosai mirando a sus demas compañeros que asintieron .

* * *

Etsu caminaba en silencio y molesta por el largo pasillo , iba quitandose cualquier accesorio innecesario , Kouki tenia que caminar rapido para poder alcanzarla .

-Shuujo , no debio decir eso a los ministros y a su chosai – le recrimino Kouki , Etsu suspiro mientras empezaba a caminar mas lento , para que Kouki pudiera seguirle el paso .

-Kouki , no me agradan las personas que tratan a otras cruelmente por que sean diferentes , son personas normales , me disculpo contigo por hacer eso pero soy la reina y algunas cosas tienen que cambiar – dijo Etsu , Kouki se quedo callado , se sentia algo cohibido ya que nunca tuvo el placer de ver a su antigua reina dar la cara a los ministros en los años que estuvo y ahora su nueva reina lo hace con solo tres dias de serlo .

-No tiene por que disculparse conmigo Shuujo – respondio Kouki , llegando a su habitacion , en sus mejillas palidas aparecio un debil sonrojo al ver a su reina empezar a quitarse todas la telas – Shuujo ! - dijo alarmado para entonces voltearse , escucho a su reina reirse .

-Gomen , gomen Kouki , crei que te habias ido , dame unos minutos – dijo ella entre risas , Kouki suspiro , tenia el conocimiento de que su reina era capaz en las leyes ya que segun le habia dicho Enki y Taiki ella asistia a las reuniones de la corte con su madre , pero ella era demasiado intrepida y a veces despistada. - Ya puedes voltearte Kouki – dijo , Kouki se volteo y la vio con ropas reales demsiados sencillas para una reina .

-Shuujo creo que no deberia vestirse asi , hay muchas ropas hermosas tengo entendido – dijo Kouki extrañado de verla asi , Etsu nego con la cabeza .

-Me visto asi , es comodo y ademas no quiero resaltar en el lugar donde ire – dijo ella simplemente , Kouki la miro rapidamente

-¿ A donde ira Shuujo ? - pregunto el kirin preocupado – No puede irse – añadio , Etsu lo miro con tranquilidad , definitivamente su kirin se parecia mas a Keiki .

-Ire a la capital , tengo entendido hubo un ataque de youmas y quiero ver en que estado estan las personas – dijo ella – Si me quedo sentada y no actuo , no estoy haciendo nada Kouki , no puedo darme el lujo de disfrutar cosas cuando mi pueblo esta sufriendo – añadio ella ,ya que Kouki queria replicar , este al escuchar a su reina decir esas palabras , enmudecio inmediatamente , ella tenia razon pero eso no cambiaba las cosas de ser a veces insensata .

-¿ Y quien la acompañara ? Dejeme hacerlo – pidio el kirin acercandose a ella , Etsu sonrio amablemente mientras le tocaba el brazo

-No quiero que te pase nada Kouki , es mejor que no vayas … a lo mejor hay sangre y se que los kirin no la toleran - dijo ella , Kouki aparto la mirada frustrado – Llevare algunos guardias para que me ayuden con medicamentos y cosas esenciales , ademas se protegerme bien , Kantai el general del ejercito de Kei me enseño . - pero a pesar de que decia eso , su kirin no parecia complacido .

-Lleve a dos de mis shireis – dijo el – Estare un poco tranquilo al saber que ellos estan con usted – añadio , Etsu suspiro pero asintio – Kajine – dijo el mirando a su sombra , Etsu pudo ver que frente a el salia un youma de torso , brazos y cabeza de mujer pero patas y dos colas de zorro de color blanco el pelaje y su cabellera plateada , Etsu le reconocio como el nyokai de su kirin – Llama a Niorei y Warun – le ordeno Kouki , la nyokai asintio para entonces desaparecer . A los pocos minutos pudo ver a dos youmas aparecer en su habitacion .- Esta es Niorei sera su guardian de ahora en adelante – dijo Kouki señalando un enorme lobo negro con un pelaje abundate en el cuello de color plata – Warun las acompañara por si acaso – dijo señalando a un youma que Etsu reconocio de las misma raza de su antiguo guardian Hankyo solo que este era negro con dorado . Etsu asintio y se dirigio a la salida pudo ver que los shireis se habian escondido en su sombra . -Shuujo tenga cuidado – escucho Etsu de su kirin , ella lo miro sonriendole .

-Lo tendre , no te preocupes – respondio ella pare entonces salir de su habitacion dejandolo solo , Kouki camino hasta una ventana .

-¿ Estas seguro de esto Taiho ? - pregunto una voz que denotaba seriedad y cansancio , Kouki se volteo para poder ver a su primer shirei el cual era un enorme trige blanco , sus ojos azules miraban a su señor .

-No lo estoy tanto , pero estoy tranquilo ya que Niorei y Warun estan con ella – respondio Kouki , escucho al shirei bufar – Seun ? - pregunto Kouki

-Esos dos son demasiados jovenes a pesar de que son fuertes , no dudo que Warun es bueno en pelea pero es muy terco obedeciendo y Niorei todavia es un totetsu no maduro , pero si usted lo decidio ellos pondran toda su fuerza para protegerla , despues de todo es la reina – dijo Seun

-Si lo se , por algo los escogi a ustedes – dijo Kouki , para mirar hacia abajo desde el balcon , pudo ver a su reina saliendo con doce soldados que llevaban cargamento , Etsu se volteo y vio a su kirin , sonriendo alzo una mano para despedirse , Kouki hizo lo mismo pero mas timidamente – Protegenla , no dejen que se apague esa nueva luz que acaba de surgir en Kou – dijo Kouki como si hablara con los guardianes de ella .

* * *

La capital de Kou estaba hecha completamente un desastre , cuando Etsu habia escuchado que habian atacado youmas no creyo que la situacion fuera muy grande . Casas prendidas en fuego , tiendas destruidas , gente herida , todo era un completo desastre . Etsu miraba con incredulidad y terror , tanto Kou estaba perdido para llegar a esta situacion siendo su capital atacada . Escucho a una niña asi que busco con la mirada , no muy lejos de ella estaba una niña pequena llorando abrazando a su madre que parecia herida cerca de ella un youma se acercaba , los guardias iban hacer algo pero Etsu fue mas rapido , sacando el arco que habia llevado disparo una flecha al youma que cayo herido aunque todavia se podia mover . Etsu fruncio el ceño molesta .

-Niorei , Warun – llamo ella mirando su sombra , antes de que el youma se pudiera levantar completamente , cayo muerto sin que nadie viera el atacante , Etsu se acerco hacia ellas preocupada . - ¿ Estan bien ? - pregunto Etsu , la madre tenia una herida en el costado no tan profunda pero tenia que ser vista por un doctor ; asi que se dirigio a dos soldados cerca de ella – Vayan al palacio , traigan mas soldados , medicamentos , doctores , todo lo que sea necesario – ordeno ella , los soldados apenas se movian -¿ Que ocurre ? - pregunto ella con molestia

-Es que el chosai ... - empezo a decir el soldado pero se callo ante la mirada penetrante de Etsu .

-No me importa el chosai , haz lo que te digo – la voz de Etsu salio como de fiera , el soldado se encogio de miedo y asintio y se fue seguido de su compañero , Etsu miro a los soldados restantes que la miraban – Que esperan , vayan a ver si hay mas heridos , armen tiendas …. no me hagan repetirlo – dijo ella intimidante , los soldados asintieron dispersandose . Ayudando a la señora , la levanto con mucho cuidado , sentandola en una roca de un escombro – Se pondra bien – añadio , Etsu no habia notado que varias personas se acercaban a ella , dandose la vuelta se sorprendio un poco , un soldado que estaba cerca se puso delante de ella dispuesto a desenvainar su espada , Etsu le agarro el brazo mientras negaba con su cabeza .

-¿ Eres la reina ? - pregunto un hombre mayor entre todas las personas , Etsu se movio y paro frente a su soldado .

-Lo soy – respondio ella con seguridad , escucho murmullos y de un momento a otro las personas empezaron a arrodillarse en señal de respeto – No hagan eso , levanten sus rostros – pidio ella con amabilidad – En estos momentos no soy la reina , soy una persona mas que ha venido ayudarles , asi que dejenme ser de ayuda para ustedes – las personas levantaron sus rostros ante esas palabras , ellos habian escuchado que habia una nueva reina y creyeron que iba se como la anterior pero se habian equivocado , se notaba que era una joven compasiva , asi que alegrandose la miraron . - Los que no esten heridos ayuden a los soldados a armar tiendas y buscar heridos – pidio ella , la mayoria asintio y se levantaron a seguir sus ordenes . Etsu se alejo un poco del grupo para entonces mirar a su sombra – Warun quiero que veas los alrededores , si hay algun youma , asesinalo – ordeno Etsu

-Hai – respondio el shirei , Etsu sintio cuando este abandonaba su sombra , esta se volteo de nuevo hacia las personas .

-_Esto sera dificil _– penso ella refiriendose al desastre que veia , pero armandose de fuerza se dirigio a enfrentar su primer problema como reina .

* * *

En el palacio real ; Kouki escuchaba los ajetreos de pasos , se pregunto que estaba pasando hasta que escucho la voz del chosai , parecia molesto , asi que fue hacia donde se escuchaba la voz . Cuando lo hizo pudo ver que el chosai le hablaba a unos soldados que tenian en sus manos viveres , mantas y medicinas .

-Dejen todas esas cosas de donde las cogieron – ordeno el chosai , los soldados se detuvieron en la marcha , querian moverse pero no se atrevian . El soldado mas joven camino hacia el chosai .

-Demo … Kou-ou nos ordeno llevarlas para los heridos de la capital – dijo el joven con cierto temor . El chosai se adelanto hacia el haciendo que el joven retrocediera con miedo ; Kouki estaba escondido detras de una columna escuchando todo .

-No me importa lo que haya dicho la reina , lo que haya pasado en la capital no es nuestro problema – dijo el chosai Ren , Kouki abrio los ojos por lo que habia escuchado , asi que armandose de valor salio del escondite en el momento en que los soldados iban a dejar las cosas .

-Hagan lo que ordeno Shuujo ; vayan a buscar mas cosas … el que no obedezca una orden directa de ella se considerara como una sublevacion , vayan – ordeno Kouki con autoridad , los soldados estaban petrificados , no sabian si seguir las ordenes del kirin o las del chosai , este se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Kouki y se volteo a mirarlo .

-Demo Taiho … - empezo a decir Ren , pero Kouki no lo dejo terminar .

-Eso tambien va para usted chosai Ren – dijo Kouki , el chosai fruncio el ceño y se se retiro del lugar furiosamente ; Kouki miro de nuevos a los soldados con rostro amable – Vayan y recojan mas cosas , Shuujo se los agradecera – los soldados asintieron ; Kouki se retiro y empezo a caminar por el largo pasillo para detenerse a la mitad de este .

-Kajine – dijo mirando su sombra , de esta aparecio el torso de su nyokai en la espera de una orden

-Si Taiho – respondio ella con respeto , Kouki miro a ambos lados para no ver a nadie asi que la miro .

-Quiero que vigiles todo el dia al chosai , presiento que algo malo puede ocurrir , despues me informas – ordeno Kouki , Kajine asintio para entonces desaparecer – Presiento que puede ocurrir algo parecido como cuando Kei-ou ascendio al trono hace años – se dijo a si mismo para retomar su camino hacia su aposentos .

* * *

Etsu se sentia cansada demasiado cansada ; habian pasado todo su tiempo ayudando sacar heridos , atendiendolos y armando tiendas para los refugiados , nunca penso que ser reina podria ser algo extenuante . Ahora estaba sentada al frente de una tienda para ella tomando agua mientras recorria con la mirada todo a su alrededor .

-¿ Que ocurre Warun ? - pregunto Etsu sin mirar a su sombra ya que habia sentido cuando este habia llegado .

-Ya no hay presencia de youmas por los alrededores Shuujo – respondio este , Etsu suspiro aliviada , ya era un problema menos – ¿ Desea algo mas Shuujo ? - pregunto .

-Si , quedate vigilando todavia ... arigato Warun – dijo Etsu , escucho bufar al shirei lo que hizo que ella soltara una leve risa , se notaba que tenia un caracter dificil . En ese momento escucho bullicio en la tienda que estaba frente a la suya asi que levantandose fue averiguar el porque . La personas que estaban ahi no se daban de cuenta que la reina habia entrado asi que Etsu se limito a escuchar .

-No atendere a ese asqueroso hanjyuu – se escucho la fuerte voz de un hombre , Etsu trato de moverse para ver mas y pudo lograrlo ; frente a ella habia un hombre mayor que por sus vestimentas parecia de alta sociedad , se echaba hacia atras para no tocar la compresa que un guardia le daba .

-Demo Shuujo ordeno que los que no esten heridos ayuden cuidando a lo que si – dijo el soldado alargandole la compresa la cual el hombre miraba como si fuera lo mas asqueroso de la tierra .

-No me importa lo que haya dicho la reina - le grito el señor al soldado que fruncio el ceño y le iba a contestar pero al mirar a la persona que estaba detras del hombre enmudecio .

-¿ Me podrias decir eso de frente ? - pidio con amabilidad , el hombre se volteo y la miro de mala manera .

-A ti que te importa – le contesto el , los soldados que estaban ahi hicieron el amago de desenvainar sus espadas pero Etsu hizo una señal con su mano que se lo impedia .

-Bueno me importa desde que soy la reina – contesto Etsu , el hombre abrio los ojos presos del terror y a la misma vez que caia en el suelo haciendo una profunda reverencia .

-Perdone mi impertinencia Shuujo … demo … - empezo a decir el hombre pero Etsu lo paso de largo y se detuvo frente al soldado anterior y le pidio la compresa , el soldado se la entrego rapidamente y Etsu miro al hanjyuu , sus ojos se llenaron de melancolia al ver que era una rata parecida a Rakushun , depositando con cuidado la compresa en su cabeza se inclino y susurro – Te pondras bien , te lo prometo – y le deposito un tocado beso en la cabeza ; todos abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa , su nueva reina no le importaba en lo mas minimo si la persona era un hanjyuu o no . Etsu se volteo a mirar a los presentes – Quiero que las personas que no esten heridas ayuden a los soldados , atiendan a los enfermos no importa si son hanjyuu o kaikyaku , la persona que se niegue tendra que enfrentarse a mi , lo entendieron – dijo ella con leve autoridad , todo el mundo asintio , asi que Etsu se dispuso a salir de la tienda .

* * *

Habian pasado horas desde que la reina habia ido a la capital y ya estaba atardeciendo ; Kouki se paseaba nervioso y preocupado por su ama . Le rogaba a Tentei de que ella llegara al palacio bien . Cuando ya llevaba su decimanovena vuelta escucho mucho bullicio en la entrada principal del palacio asi que fue inmediatamente al lugar , cuando llego todo mundo al verlo se echo hacia un lado mientras hacian una reverencia y entonces la vio . Su reina traia la ropa sucia y con algunas manchas de sangre que Kouki se percato que no eran de ella , se puso su brazo en la cara ante tal repugnante olor . La reina no se acerco a el sino que lo miro una distancia prudente .

-Gomen Kouki – se disculpo ella con una cansada sonrisa – Te quiero pedir un favor – añadio , el kirin asintio con extrañeza . - Reune al chosai y los ministros rapidamente , hablare con ellos de inmediato – y diciendo eso Etsu se retiro hacia sus aposentos . Kouki se extraño ante su peticion pero fue a cumplir la orden .

Despues de una hora , los minitros y el chosai estaban en sus respectivos lugares frente al trono ; se preguntaban que hacian ahi si ya la seccion del dia habia pasado . Kouki estaba al lado del asiento de su reina esperandola a lo que se quitaba el olor a sangre . Se preguntaba porque ella los habia mandado a reunir ; en esos presisos momentos se anucio su entrada , el kirin al verla nunca habia penso en verla tan cansada , su ropa real era igual de sencilla como la que se habia ido a la capital y su cabello estaba suelto le llegaba hasta la cintura y no llevaba ningun adorno en el . Aunque parecia cansada , Etsu se sento en su trono con seriedad y determinacion .

-Me imagino que se preguntaran el porque de su llamado – dijo ella , los ministros y el chosai asintieron – Quiero informarles que ya decidi mi primer decreto y quiero informarlo lo mas pronto posible para que ya se cumpla .

-¿ Y que fue lo que decidio Kou-ou ? - pregunto el chosai Ren , la reina lo miro tan seriamente lo que hizo que guardara silencio rapidamente como si no hubiera hablado .

-Quiero que cualquier ley en contra de los hanjyuu y kaikyaku sea eliminada , que se les provea educacion , trabajos y servicios sociales como si fueran cualquier ciudadano de Kou – anucio Etsu , sus servidores estaban atonitos , al cabo de unos segundos empezaron los murmullos y quejas de partes de ellos .

-Demo Shuujo , ellos solo traen calamidad y mala suerte a Kou si hacemos eso … - empezo a decir el chosai pero fue interrumpido por Etsu

-Quieres negarte a una orden mia Chosai Ren – dijo Etsu , el aludido se sorprendio de que se aprendiera su nombre , Etsu se levanto de su trono y se adelanto un poco al frente para que la vieran mejor – Se hara lo que dije y con esto anucio mi primer decreto – añadio con una fuerte autoridad que enmudecio a sus subordinados , Kouki miraba asombrado a su reina , no tenia palabras adecuadas para ese momento , definitivamente le habia tocado una buena e intrepida reina , sin que lo viera hizo una leve inclinacion a su reina como señal de profundo respeto .

* * *

Youko miraba sonriente el papel que tenia en sus manos , estaba en compañia del rey de En y Rakushun tomando el te .

-Nunca crei que hiciera ese decreto , salio mejor que el tuyo debo decir Kei-ou – dijo En-ou a la vez que se llevaba su taza de te a su boca .

-Nunca cambiara ella , desde que era niña siempre defendia a los que eran diferentes a ella , creo que se debe por estar en compañia de Kantai y mia – dijo Rakushun , Youko solo sonreia mientras seguia leyendo , al cabo de unos segundos los miro con una sonrisa . - Me imagino que te tienes que sentir muy orgullosa por dar a Kou una buena reina – añadio el hanjyuu .

-No sabes cuanto ; creo que ya empezo a cumplir su promesa creo que tendre que cumplir la mia – respondio ella para mirar como Keiki llegaba y asintia . -_ Bien hecho hija mia –_ penso Youko mientras tomaba su te en compañia de sus amigos como brindis por el futuro de Kou en manos de una joven reina .

**Bueno aqui tienen el tercer capitulo , perdon por tardarme , es que he estado haciendo otros para otros fics mios ; asi que lo siento mucho . Espero que les guste .**

**Criticas , Tomatazos , Piedras o cualquier metodo de asesinato o tortura por favor en los reviews que los aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Hasta el proximo capitulo . Sayonara **


End file.
